Knotted Up
Overview The seven teams competed in their first Temple Mission to win the right to guarantee themselves a spot on the island for two more days, and choose the first two teams who will have to make the journey to the Temple of Fate. Summary The episode begins with a somber mood throughout the camp, because everybody thinks about what the Temple Mission is going to be like. They know that the winner of the Temple Mission will send two teams up to the Temple of Fate, where one team will be eliminated that night. Chelsea recognizes she and Skyler will be a target because of the Samadhi, but states she's not worried about it and they will do good that day. Max doesn't feel afraid of the Temple Mission, because if he wins, it would be nice; if he loses, then he wouldn't be a target for the Temple. Soon enough, everybody meets up with J.D. for the first Temple Mission, based off of Harry Houdini's trick of freeing himself from a box, all tied up, submerged in water: "Knotted Up". The mission had each team connected by a rope with knots the size of a basketball (according to Chelsea), and the first team to untie all the knots won. Orange team had received the Samadhi from Blue in the previous episode, so their rope had three extra knots in it, making it that much harder for them to win. Despite the Red Team coming in a close second, Blue Team again came away victorious winning their second mission in a row. However, Blue also had the difficult task of choosing the two teams to send to the Temple of Fate. Two will go up, but only one will come back. Jonna thought the mission was awesome, because it was logic-based. Trevor believed the Green Team lost because Lana was yelling instructions but didn't have an idea about what she was doing. Christian was mad because the Red Team was so close to winning, but the Blue Team won. He thinks the Blue Team won because Aaron made necklaces for Sabrina, hence having to untie knots, but he was still surprised. Ashley believes the Blue Team was a threat because they've won two missions in a row. In the huts, Jonna is upset about having to send two teams up to the Temple of Fate. She notices how people are acting differently, especially about how worried everybody is. Meanwhile, Trevor apparently annoys the rest of the teams; therefore, they believe the Green Team would be the ones getting sent up and probably eliminated. Lana confronts Trevor on his nonchalant behavior, while Trevor comments he never said it didn't matter if he was going home. She retorts by saying she came here to win. Trevor notes how they can't get along. As a result, Lana goes up to Sabrina, Ashley, and Jenna, and suggests Blue might send Green up. Sabrina is surprised because apparently, Aaron and Trevor were best friends, but Ashley believes if Green wasn't going to get sent up, then Red is going to be in trouble. So, Sabrina talks to Aaron because, according to Ashley, "Aaron listens to Sabrina". She believes she won't get sent to Temple because Aaron said she wasn't. Jonna, however, believes Aaron is falling under Sabrina's spell, much to her dismay. Chelsea believes the Blue Team won't send the Orange Team up because they already gave them the Samadhi, but Jenna believes they will get sent up because the Orange Team hasn't talked to Blue at all. Jonna, however, says it's all Skyler. Max is confident he won't get sent up because they already told him he wouldn't be going. However, Jonna talks about sending Orange up with something else, knowing that the Orange Team will not be coming back. Aaron suggest Gray, but Jonna wants to play it safe and send Orange and Green. At the Temple Selection, Blue Team selected the Green Team and, to everyone's surprise, the Gray Team. Since Aaron and Jonna wanted to get rid of the Green team, they sent the strong Grey team with them. Max, however, says it's cool, saying he couldn't get bad at the Blue Team because they were kind to him and they wanted Green out. Meanwhile, Lana starts crying and is apparently upset, but Sabrina comforts her, saying it's just a game and everyone's got to go sometime. She also wonders why Aaron sent Green up, believing they were "brothers". Aaron, however, notices Trevor getting up on their nerves. Jonna cries, but tells Lana to blame it on Aaron, which she is cynical about. Lana believes if she wins at Temple, there will be retaliation. As both teams leave, Jenna doesn't have an idea about what to expect: the challenge could be physical, strategic, or just plain luck. Max would keep the Temple of Fate a secret if he came back, so everyone would be surprised. Trevor is nervous because he doesn't know what they're going to do. Both the Gray and Green Teams go up to Temple, with J.D. there. He welcomes them there, and states it's the most dreaded place on the island, as one team would be heading home. He then introduces a rock-paper-scissors game based on three elements humans needed to survive: water for sustenance , wood for shelter, and fire for warmth. Each team would write one of these elements on a piece of rock, then J.D. would throw it into a cauldron of fire. Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water extinguishes fire. Whomever has the dominant element wins the round; the first team who wins two rounds stays in the game, while the other team goes home. In the first round, Green picks fire to Gray's wood, so they win the first round. In the next round, Gray picks fire, while Green picks water. Since Green has won both rounds, this sends the Gray Team home. As Lana and Trevor arrived back to the beach, everyone was shocked, but still celebrated their return. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be won in the next Endurance Mission: Heart, Trust Mission In Knotted Up, the Temple Mission, each team was connected by a rope with a huge knot the size of a basketball, and the team members hand to use their bodies to unravel the knot. The first team to completely untie the knot wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Chelsea: '"I think me and Skyler are a target, but that's okay. I'm not too worried at all. I think we're going to do really good today. I have a very good feeling about it." * Max: '"I'm really confident about the Temple Mission today; I'm confident knowing that if I lose, I'm not a target to be sent up, and if I win, I'm going to be happy because I won." *'J.D.: '"We're starting to meet like this an awful lot--this is actually the second mission in a row which you have won." *'Jonna: '"Man, god, I've got to send two people up there? This is so uncool!" * '''Aaron: '"It's such a weird feeling; I have power, but I don't know how to use it." * '''Jenna ''(confessional): "I just don't know what to do...Lana thinks Trevor is so annoying and she knows it's going to affect her on this beach." * '''Lana: '"And if you want to be sent home...just wanting to come here for fun...then why'd you pick me as your partner? Cause I came here to win." * Sabrina: '"I don't want you to send Red." ** '''Aaron: '"Why not?" ** 'Sabrina: '"Because I don't want you to send Ashley." ** 'Sabrina: '"You can send anyone else but Red and Yellow." ** 'Aaron: '"And Orange and Blue and Green and Purple." ** 'Sabrina: '"You can send them, I don't care." *'Max: '"Jenna and I pretty much have one strategy and that's beat the Green Team." * '''Chelsea (confessional): ''"I feel sorry...for both of the teams, but mostly for Green because they most likely not to come back." *'Sabrina: '"Why did Blue Team send you up? I thought you guys were like 'brothers'." ''(to Trevor) * 'J.D. ': "Green Team, your reward for winning is simple: you're still in the game." Trivia *First Temple Mission in Endurance History. *First Temple of Fate, along with the first elimination. *Gray's elimination in this episode started the Curse of the Gray Team.﻿ *Second consecutive mission the Blue Team won, but it's also their last mission before Eruption. * During the mission, the structure used for Tilt/Timeline can be seen in the background. Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 1 episodes